Universes
Universes Universes are saved games which are composed of sectors. What happens in one save does NOT occur in another, even if it takes place in the same location. The player can travel throughout a universe and interact with the environment but cannot jump from one universe to another one. Interstellar Pilot offers two pre-generated universes alongside randomly generated ones. Uncharted Space Sectors: 8 In-Game Description Pioneers from Sol System ventured to Gatopea and neighbouring systems, setting up new colonies, mining operations and trade routes. But already the fragile peace is under threats from pirates operating in unchartered regions. Overview This Universe is composed of 8 sectors. The Honourable factions are more than Evil ones. Major Factions which exist: Bluestar Express, Zeta Group, Bandits, Terran Expeditionary Force, Lambda Corporation, Al-Ghat Galactic, New World Mining , Deep Space Mining Corporation, Black Sail, Fortuna Rebels, New Haven and Arco Couriers. A Wormhole Too Far Sectors: 9 At the fringes of known space. A new base of operations was established in the Siris 136 sector by Lambda HQ with hope of claiming nearby asteroid fields. It wasn't long, however, before the over-extended supply line was cut off and the base was almost completely overrun by raiders. Major factions: Terran Expeditionary Force, Lambda Corporation, Eta Solus Raiders, Dagola Daggers, New World Mining, Deep Space Mining Corporation, Bluestar express, New Haven, Free World Trading Company, Bandits, Black Sail, Fortuna Rebels, Tau Dalmus Mining Corporation. Sandbox Sectors: 3-16 sectors In the new 1.5.5 update you can now create custom systems to your liking. There is one setting when you create a new Sandbox: Size. It increases the number of Sectors present in the universe. There is a lower limit of sectors of 3, and an upper limit of 16. There are many more Factions in Sandbox mode and it allows for a higher play value and endless gameplay. Sectors have a fixed naming system, with fixed prefixes and suffixes (ex. Kronace, Gatol, Ogavopea, etc.)Category:Basic Information Category:Awareness Things present in Universes Sectors Main Article: Sectors Sectors are parts of the universe. Different universes have different sectors. Sectors are usually dominated by factions. Navigational Buoys (Nav Buoys) Navigational Buoys are stationary objects which guides ships from one wormhole to another. They can be destroyed by one Laser I shot, or 10 Mining Laser shots. Wormholes They are stationary objects that teleports the player from one sector to another. They are named by the sectors they teleport ships to. They activate when the player reaches 50 - 75 Meters from the centre depending on the type and size of your ship. Unstable Wormholes Unstable Wormholes teleport players to a random sector, and offers no immediate return passage ways. AI pilots do not go through them. Asteroids There are two types of asteroid, Type-B which provide metal ores that can be turned into nanochips and advanced alloys and Type-H asteroids which can be mined to provide ice which is turned into loads of purified water by refineries. Stations Main Article: Stations Stations are places for ships to dock at, and to trade. They come in different varieties. Ships Main Article: Ships Ships are mobile objects that fight, trade, mine and do other tasks. Like stations, they come in different varieties.